


Your life is yours, so live each day

by shadowsaber420BLAZEIT



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Bastardization of Fate Lore, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Fluff, Genesis is lowkey my self insert vehicle to date Karna, Human Experimentation, Humor, I just started writing this at 2am and here we are, Idk what I'm doing with this man, M/M, Slow Burn, thanks genesis!, way too much Loveless, you know ff7 typical warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsaber420BLAZEIT/pseuds/shadowsaber420BLAZEIT
Summary: In which Genesis decides he just has to steal Shinra's fancy new experiments and use these so called "Servants" against them."I don't see why we can't summon Karna." Genesis says, eyebrow raised. "Neither if us has problems with magical reserves, so he's viable for both of us."Cloud shakes his head, groaning. "Do I really have to explain this again?" He slumps down in his chair, exhausted."Yes? You still haven't given me a good answer.""We. Don't. Have. A. Catalyst. For. Karna." Cloud answers forcefully, glaring at Genesis. "And I doubt we'll get him randomly."They did in fact, get him randomly.
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos/Karna | Lancer of Red, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 20
Kudos: 44





	1. Enter Musashi!

"I don't see why we can't summon Karna." Genesis says, eyebrow raised. "Neither if us has problems with magical reserves, so he's viable for both of us."

Cloud shakes his head, groaning. "Do I really have to explain this again?" He slumps down in his chair, exhausted. 

"Yes? You still haven't given me a good answer."

"We. Don't. Have. A. Catalyst. For. Karna." Cloud answers forcefully, glaring at Genesis. "And I doubt we'll get him randomly."

"But I want him." Now the bastard is pouting. Disgusting.

"Well suck it up." With a huff, Cloud produces two catalysts. "We have these two and none look indian to my untrained eyes."

Genesis takes one of the catalysts from Cloud. It's a beautifully crafted seath for a katana. "Japanese huh? And the other one?"

"Some old gold earring." The blonde gestures to the big round earring on the table. "No clue where it's from, got it from wall market for super cheap and was like - what the hell Berserker Jack the Ripper got summoned through a toy knife so maybe we'll get lucky. Honestly, who has a clue what Shinra is doing."

"Hm. I'll take the earring. It fits my aesthetic." Genesis gathers the thing carefully into his hands.

Cloud shakes his head and takes the sheath. "Fuck no it doesn't but whatever I'm taking the sheath." He wanders over to the already drawn summoning circle and mutters, "Why couldn't I have been paired with Zack instead…"

"I heard that.” Genesis runs his hand through his hair and sighs heavily. “My friend, the fates are cruel…”

“Please stop it with the Loveless.” Cloud crouches down and studies the circle. “You sure this will work?”

“Well… Shinra did make it work in some experiments, like the Berserker Jack the Ripper.” Genesis walks over to Cloud, checking over the summoning circle again. “But they didn’t stay long. Hojo’s and Hollander’s notes said they all disappeared after an hour since they had no anchor.” He shrugs and shakes his head. “Neither was very interested in studying this further - their precious human experiments were more important.”

Cloud shudders, closing his eyes. “I’m… not surprised.” He places the sheath in the middle of the circle. “Okay, let’s try this summoning thing before Zack tries to bust in here because where taking too long.”

“Do hurry up, or the puppy will explode.” Genesis takes a few steps back, but is still close enough to help Cloud with any magical problems. They don’t exactly know what they’re dealing with - there might be issues.

“Yeah yeah…” Cloud starts pouring mana into the circle. It starts glowing blue - and draining his mana. “I- I think it’s working?”

“Keep filling it with mana.” Genesis instructs, studying the reaction closely. “Think of a hero - of someone that could protect you.”

Ages ago, it would have been Sephiroth that would have fit that description. Not anymore. “...Fine.” All Cloud can think of is Zack Fair- he was the one that dragged him all over the planet, just to get to Midgar. 

That Zack that almost died for him, had Genesis not shown up. There is no one else Cloud would consider a hero but Zack Fair.

A bright flash blinds them. Cloud jerks back, startled, but a hand reaches out to steady him.

It’s not Genesis hand. Cloud’s eyes widen.

In front of him, a woman stands bearing two katanas and dressed in a what Cloud assumes to be japanese garb. She looks cheerful, smiling at him warmly. That smile… it reminds him of Zack.

Oh.

“Hey!” The woman waves at them once the light fades out. “So you summoned me?” 

Cloud nods, somewhat speechless. 

“You don’t have a Holy Grail or anything so I don’t have a clue as to why I’m here, but honestly, I don’t mind!” Cloud has no clue what that lady is talking about. Holy Grail? What? “Shinmen Musashi-no-Kami Fujiwara no Harunobubu...!? Sorry, let's do that over! Servant Saber, Shinmen Musashi has arrived! Show me something fun and interesting, Master!”

Cloud has… a lot of questions but the first thing that’s out of his mouth is, “...Wasn’t Musashi a guy?”

“Well, not this version of me!” Musashi replies, not losing her smile. “I’m a bit of a special case.” What.

Musashi then looks over at Genesis, who has been suspiciously silent up till now. “So who’s that schmuck? Your friend? He’s soooooo my type.”

“No.”

“Yes!” Genesis makes some dramatic gestures but Cloud doesn’t have the energy to care. This summoning thing was draining. “I’ll be blunt. We have no idea what a Holy Grail is, but it’s of no importance.” He points at Musashi and smiles. “Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess. We don’t need to know about it- all you need to do is… help us.”

All Genesis dramatics earn him is a raised brow from Musashi. “With what exactly? Also are you quoting poetry?”

This time it’s Cloud that answers. “Be mercenaries. Maybe take down Shinra. We need more people, and Genesis decided that he absolutely has to steal some experiments from them so… here you are.”

“Interesting…” Musashi taps her chin in thought, and then shrugs. “Sure I’ll help! As long as I get some good duels out of it.”

“Don’t worry about that, you’ll get plenty.” That’s one thing Cloud is very certain of. “We’re going to summon a second Spirit now, any tips?”

Musashi steps out of the circle and then sits down on a nearby chair. “Nope! Sorry, I never was into any of this magic stuff. I don’t have a single clue, Master.”

She really is a lot like Zack - at least Cloud somewhat knows how to handle her. “Don’t call me that please, it’s Cloud. Cloud Strife.”

“...Cloud.” She seems to be holding in her laughter. Genesis isn’t as nice as her - he snorts out right. Cloud scowls. “Alright! Nice to meet you, Cloud.”

“It’s nice to meet you too.”

They shake hands, and Cloud feels like this is the start of something beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is purely self indulgent and i have no shame, also i adore karna


	2. Karna, the Hero of Charity

"Ah, finally my turn." Genesis smirks as he puts down the golden earring in the middle of the summoning circle. Like Cloud, he starts pouring mana into the circle, “There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the goddess.”

“Are you seriously quoting Loveless while doing this.” Cloud didn’t know what he expected, he should have seen this coming.

Genesis apparently decides to ignore him. “To become the dew that quenches the land; To spare the sands, the seas, the skies; I offer thee this silent sacrifice.” There is a bright flash - Cloud is morbidly curious what Genesis thought about while summoning. He didn’t take nearly as long as Cloud himself did.

A lanky, white haired person emerges from the light, golden lance in hand. “Servant, Lancer. My True Name is Karna. Nice to meet you.” Oh are you _serious._

Genesis does a little happy dance, something he’ll surely deny doing later, and smiles at Karna widely. “Genesis Rhapsodos! See Cloud, I told you I would get Karna.”

“I can’t believe this.” Cloud sighs, running his hand through his hair. Poor Karna just blinks at them, confused. “It’s good to meet you, Karna.”

“...For what have I been summoned exactly?” Karna tilts his head, confused. “There is no Holy Grail?”

“I know right!? It’s weird!” Musashi pipes up, walking over to Karna. “This shouldn’t be possible! But the whole magical energy feels different so it should be fine, I think? But there is no Holy Grail War.”

Karna doesn’t really emote, but Cloud is pretty sure the poor guy is just more confused. “We just need you to… fight with us, basically.”

A blank stare is Karna’s only reply.

“I don’t know what a Holy Grail is, and I don’t need to.” Genesis says, looking at Karna intently. “But what we summoned you for is simple - we want an ally, a partner. Someone with a lot of fire power.”

Karna nods, expression betraying nothing. Cloud is impressed by his poker face. “I do command fire.”

Silence.

Musashi snorts. Even Cloud can’t help but smile.

“...Well yes.” Genesis laughs slightly. “Shinra- it committed crimes, against us and more.” His expression goes cold. “Unfortunately, they want their escaped experiments back. Or well, dead.”

Now both Musashi and Karna look upset. Karna is the first to speak up. “...Experiments?”

“Let’s just say… Shinra is a den full of monsters.” Genesis turns away, clutching his shoulder. 

Cloud doesn’t want to talk about this - he doesn’t remember those two years well, but it isn’t fair to make Zack explain. He doesn’t want Zack to think back to that again. “They had me and Zack for four years, Genesis they had before he was born.”

“I see. Do you want revenge then?” Karna asks, looking at them both seriously. Cloud is glad neither of the servants are asking questions. He wouldn’t have been able to answer them.

“...My soul, corrupted by vengeance; Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey… I would have said yes, if you had asked me some time ago.” Genesis looks tired, worn. Cloud bites his lip. He doesn’t like seeing him like that. “But now? After everything that happened?” He laughs joylessly. “I just want to survive. Maybe sabotage Shinra a bit here and there.”

“We won’t be able to evade Shinra forever.” Cloud speaks up. “So we figured extra help won’t hurt, and Genesis went and stole Shinra’s ‘Servant’ experiments. That’s how you two came to be.”

Karna studies them for a long moment, and then nods. “I sense no lies in your words.” He takes a step forward and offers his hand to Genesis. “I want to help you - not just because it’s my duty as a servant. I can’t let such injustice go - I can’t deny a cry for help either. I want to help.”

“...Thank you.” Genesis takes Karna’s hand and shakes it firmly. “We appreciate your help.”

“You already had mine when you promised me duells.” Musashi exclaims, thankfully not intruding into Cloud’s personal space. “Now I’m just more fired up to kick some butt! Oh and by the way, who is that Zack guy you keep mentioning?”

“My best friend-” Cloud starts,

“and the love of his life!” Genesis finishes. Cloud wants to punch him.

“I don’t have a crush on him Genesis! I told you this, multiple times!” Cloud groans, hiding his red face in his hands. “He’s just a friend.”

“And I’m straight.” Genesis snorts, but doesn’t go back to teasing him. 

Musashi grins brightly, suddenly way to close in Cloud’s personal bubble. “Doesn’t sound like just a friend to me!”

Cloud just groans pitifully. “C’mon, let’s go back to our shitty apartment. Zack’s probably imploding outside waiting for us.”

“Yes yes, it would be quite awful if the puppy where do die now.” Followed by their servants, Genesis stands up and opens the door. 

Cloud scowls when an unpleasant oily stench hits his nose. “Did we really did have to do this in this abandoned factory? It stinks.”

“My friend, the fates are cruel - Be glad I didn’t choose the sewers.” Genesis replies leading them out of the factory. “But I’m not fond of it either. There is worse though.” 

“True…” Cloud wanders through broken down hall, entrance in sight. 

“I personally find the stench of sewers to be worse.” Karna speaks up after a moment. “Thank you for not summoning me there.”

Genesis laughs. “At least one of you has manners! i’m glad I managed to summon you.”

Karna nods. “And I am glad we are not in a worse area right now.” 

They finally leave the factory - and Cloud is tackled instantly the moment he gets out. 

“Chocobo-head!” There is a laughing Zack hugging him now. Cloud sighs grumpily. “I missed you!”

“It’s been two hours Zack.” 

“Two hours of boredom!” Zack counters, finally letting go of him. “What did you two even do for that long? Summon a pet Bahamut?” 

“No, you simpleton.” Genesis steps further away from the factory, looking amused. “Just look behind us - or have you gone blind now, puppy?”

“Ugh, shut up Genesis.” But Zack turns to look anyway. “Whoa wait, so you guys are the servants? You aren’t like summons.”

“Zack, we told you they weren’t going to be. We talked about the whole theory on this.” Cloud rubs his temple, god he can feel the headache already. “Let’s just go to the apartment please? We can all introduce ourselves there.”

“That seems like a good plan.” Karna replies, looking around with curious eyes. “Where is that apartment of yours?”

“This way.” Zack motions the servants to follow Finally, they walk back to their apartment.


	3. In which Musashi approves of terrorism

Finally at their shitty apartment - they booked one in some run down inn in Sector 7 - Cloud lets out a sigh. “Okay, first… everyone get seated. This might take a while.”

Musashi sits down on the couch that looks like it’s about to fall apart. Genesis follows her example, while Zack just sits down on the floor. Karna looks around for another sitting opportunity, before shrugging and also sitting on the floor. Smart guy - Cloud doesn’t really want to touch those old chairs with weird stains on them either. Cloud chooses to sit down on the bed.

“Can we do introductions?” Zack raises his hand, grinning. “Don’t wanna keep calling them servant one and two in my head.”

"I'm Musashi!" The woman proclaims proudly. "Cloud summoned me."

Zack opens his mouth-

Genesis cuts him off. "We know. She’s not a guy. Don't question it."

Zack closes his mouth.

"I'm Karna. Nice to meet you." Karna says after a moment.

"Oh you're the guy Genesis wanted." Zack nods to himself. "I'm not surprised he managed, he always does. It’s infuriating."

Genesis grins smugly. "What can I say? There is no hate, only joy-" 

"For you are beloved by the goddess... I know, I know." Zack groans, shaking his head. "Look what you did to me, making me memorize that poem."

Genesis doesn't grace him with an answer and turns to Cloud instead. "We should get rest, you have that job coming up."

Oh yeah, that Avalanche job. "The one Tifa talked me into, yeah." And hadn't that been a surprise. Cloud honestly can't wait to see her again. He had thought she was dead after-

He better not think about That now.

"Me and Gen are gonna do some odd jobs around the slums." Zack continues, as if sensing where Cloud’s thoughts went. "And well, Karna too now?"

Karna nods. "Of course. I will be of use." He summons his spear. “Nothing can withstand my spear.”

"I'll go with Cloud then!" Musashi says, nodding to herself. "What are we doing anyway?"

Zack looks at Cloud, frowning slightly, and says, "Blowing up a Mako Reactor." Zack hadn’t exactly approved on that one but. Well they’re short on money. Also it’s not like they like Shinra. 

"What's that? And isn't that terrorism?" Karna tilts his head in confusion. Cloud can't help but think the guy looks a bit like a puppy when he does that.

"Oh, you don't know anything about this place? The research from Shinra said you would be supplied with knowledge." Genesis raises his brow, surprised.

“There is no Holy Grail.” Karna answers, seemingly unsure. “There is nothing that could supply me with knowledge.”

“How about uh… you try asking mako? Or the lifestream!” Zack suggests, looking thoughtful. “I… knew someone, who could talk to the lifestream so…”

“Oh!” Musashi yells out making Cloud flinch in surprise. “It works! Thanks.” Wait what.

“Wait what?” Zack echoes his thoughts, looking as surprised as Cloud feels. “That’s awfully convenient!”

“I know!” Musashi grins and offers Zack a high five, who goes for it instantly. 

“Hm, I see.” Karna closes his eyes and nods. “It does work. Thank you very much.”

“But anyway! I wanna go blow up things!” Musashi looks incredibly cheerful about violence. Cloud shuffles away a bit. What if that’s contagious? “Let’s become terrorists Cloud!”

“Yay.” Cloud answers tiredly. How did he manage to summon someone whose enthusiasm rivals Zack’s? “Let’s just… go.” He’s not all that excited to go back to see Barret and the rest again, but well. Money.

“Oh before that-” Musashi walks over to him. “Should I go into spirit form?”

“Into what now.” Oh god what else can these servants do.

“Basically go invisible.” Of course. Of course they can do that.

“Ah.” Cloud thinks it over for a few seconds. “No, I don’t think you’ll have to. What do you guys think?”

Genesis tabs his chin in thought. “Hm… It would be convenient to hide our trump cards, but also no one knows what a servant even  _ is. _ I’d say we’ll have Musashi stay visible since your mission is more dangerous, and have Karna stay in spirit form. He’ll be our backup if things take a turn for the worse.”

“Sounds good to me!” Zack agrees, Cloud and Musashi nodding along.

Karna agrees as well. “I won’t fail you.” He looks so serious when he says that - Cloud likes him, and pities him for having Genesis as his master.

“I doubt you will.” Genesis answers and then raises his hand, making a little dramatic gesture. “Even if the morrow is barren of promises, Nothing shall forestall my return!”

With that, they leave.

Now alone with Musashi, Cloud is finally going to get some peace and quiet-

“So those funky looking orbs in your sword…” Musashi pokes his Lightning materia. “They have magic inside?” No peace and quiet then.

Cloud nods- that’s kinda basically what it is, and he doubts Musashi wants the scientific explanation. “Yeah, if you slot it into your accessories and weapons, you can use magic or summons.”

“Hmmm…” She studies the materia before turning to Cloud once again. “Do you think I could use one?” 

“That’s a good question.” Thinking it over, Cloud shrugs. “I don’t see why not.” The sword that Zack got him from wall market only has two slots, but his iron bangle has one.

He takes his Ice materia and hands it to Musashi, deciding to keep his Heal and Lightning Materia. “Here you go, might be useful.”

“Thanks!” She takes it, studying it. “Feels cold. Is it Ice?”

“Yes. If you can sense that, you should be fine.” At least Cloud thinks so. He than takes his iron bangle off and shows Musashi how to slot the materia in. “Anyway, you ready?”

“Can’t wait to blow things up!” She jumps up, cheerful. “Get ready for Musashi, Midgar!”

Why did he even ask?


	4. Bombing Mission

“We’re not paying extra. We only agreed to one merc!” Is the first thing out of Barret’s mouth when he sees Musashi and Cloud show up for the mission. Somehow, Cloud isn’t surprised.

“You don’t have to! I’m new!” Musashi exclaims. At Barret’s less than impressed look, she quickly adds, “It’s only my first mission with this guy! I’m used to fighting.”

Cloud pinches the bridge of his nose. Maybe he should have ordered Musashi to go into spirit form after all. “Listen, I don’t want a raise, just pay me the sum we agreed on. Musashi’s just extra muscle.”

“Musashi? Like that guy with the swords?” Wedge out of Seventh Heaven, blinking. “Weird name for a girl.”

“Hey! I like my name. It’s not weird.” Musashi pouts, but then shakes her head and whispers. “Anyway, blowing things up. When.”

“Soon!” Jessie comes out of the bar as well. “So this is the plan…”

* * *

Cloud looks up at the reactor, uneasy. He doesn’t like mako reactors. Brings back bad memories - well, what his fucked up mako induced brain can remember anyway. 

"So this is a mako reactor?" Musashi whispers to him, staring up to it in awe. "It's big. You sure nothing will happen to the city when it blows?"

"It's money." Cloud shrugs. "It shouldn't. They told me the bomb isn't strong enough."

"It will just blow the reactor up!" Jessie tells them, having overheard their conversation. "I developed the bomb myself. It's not nearly strong enough to do harm in a big scale. Anyway! Doors are open, Go, go, go!"

They enter the reactor, tearing through all enemies in their way. Musashi's style of fighting is impressive, inhuman. Cloud's impressed - he's never seen such brutality from swords alone. She even managed to tear robots apart.

Soon, they reach the core. Cloud attaches the bomb with the timer. ' _ I wonder if 20 minutes is enough…' _

_ 'Sure is!'  _ Musashi's voice echoes in his brain. What the fuck-

_ 'Oh sorry, servants have a mind link with their masters. Forgot to tell you!'  _ Of course they do.

Shaking his shock off, Cloud sets the timer to 20- only to be attacked by a giant robot. Of course. 

He hopes Zack and the rest are having a better time…

* * *

"Holy hell!" Zack exclaims, stars in his eyes as he watches Karna impale a rat monster. "Karna! Dude! I have never seen anyone fight like that! It's amazing!" 

Karna's lips twitch up to a small smile. "Thank you, but this is not nearly an accurate representation of my skills." He effortly dispatches another monster, not even breaking a sweat. "I fear that nothing here is strong enough to make me have to use more of my power."

"A gift of the goddess, this servant of mine!" Genesis laughs, setting multiple rats on fire. "I knew you would be the best choice for this journey or ours!"

"That is most likely correct." One last stab, and all monsters are dead. Mission done.

"Man, those rat things where  _ everywhere!" _ Zack exhales and stretches his limbs. "Let's go report and get our pay. Maybe we can snag more missions before Spike and Musashi get back."

Everyone agrees quickly, and they hurry back to their client. Zack really hopes Cloud's mission is going just as smoothly.

* * *

Everything is on fire, exploding and Cloud really hates this mission. "Run faster!" He really regrets setting the timer to 20 minutes now.

"I am!" Musashi yells back, casting a Blizzard at a robot that's in her way. Ah, so she can use materia then. 

Jessie is already working on opening doors again- god, Cloud wants this to be over already.

* * *

"What do you mean the explosion was so big multiple civilians died!?" Zack yells out, staring at the TV in horror. 

"Seems like Avalanche lied about the bomb not being strong enough." Genesis frowns at the news, not liking this one bit. "Cloud won't be happy."

_ 'Neither will Musashi.'  _ Karna adds, having gone into spirit form once they went and collected their pay.  _ 'She doesn't seem like the type to harm civilians and children." _

Genesis frowns harder. "Let's go to Seventh Heaven and see what Tifa has to say about this." Only Cloud mingled with Avalanche so far, but Genesis doesn't feel like waiting for him for introductions.

"Hoo boy, that's gonna be awkward." Tifa wasn't exactly happy with Zack the last time they met. "But yeah. Let's go."

They aren't far and arrive to find Tifa sitting on the stairs next to a little girl. She looks startled at Zack, her eyes wide. "Zack!? What..?" The girl next to her looks between them, unsure.

Zack flinches lightly, but walks up to her. "...Hey Tifa. Long time no see! I'll make this quick - we're with Cloud. His partners at the mercenary gig."

"...Oh." She deflates, crestfallen. "Marlene, go back inside. I'm sure Barrett will he back soon." The girl nods after some hesitation, and then heads inside. Tifa sighs heavily. "You heard about the reactor then?"

Zack nods. "Cloud told us it wasn't supposed to go like that."

"It wasn't, I swear." Another sigh. "We'll just have to wait until they come back and hear it from them."

"I see." Genesis finally says. "Maybe we should wait inside? Genesis Rhapsodos by the way." 

_ 'Karna, stay invisible. I don't want to reveal you just yet. If things get dangerous, don't hesitate to step in though.'  _ Feeling a mental nod from Karna, Genesis allows himself to relax a tad.

"Oh, of course! Where are my manners…" Tifa quickly leads them inside. "Want anything to drink?"

"Do you have this Banora White juice stuff?" Zack sits down at the bar, Genesis next to him. "I saw some posters about it."

"...Sure."

"What juice?" Genesis blinks multiple times. "Where did they even get the damn apples from?"

"Hell if I know. You seem to shake them out of your sleeve everytime you're being dramatic though." 

"Shut up, puppy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to summon Karna! Also Chiron and Achilles both on NP2! I'm vibrating.


	5. More Explosions; More goes wrong

The door opens, Barret walking inside as he laughs loudly. “A great success for Avalanche!” The rest of Avalanche agrees, big smiles on their faces.

Cloud and Musashi trail in after them, a bit more subdued. "That's great and all, but where is my money." Cloud sighs, mumbling to himself.

"Cloudie!" Zack jumps up, waving at him. "That explosion sure was big."

Cloud blinks, finally noticing Zack and Genesis. "...Apparently it was an accident."

"The bomb shouldn't have been strong enough to cause that much damage." Jesse agrees, but before she can continue Barret stops her.

"Eh, Shinra is getting what's coming for them! Today was a success and we have to celebrate!" He laughs more, before going off, saying something about 'his darling Marlene'.

"...Can I get my money now." Cloud is too tired to deal with all of this.

"Here…" Tifa hands him 2500 Gil. "We might need your help tomorrow too, if you're interested?"

"We'll have to talk it through first." Genesis pipes up, having finished his juice. "Also, so you know, this isn't anywhere near the taste of the original banora white juice and Shinra should be ashamed." He stands up, looking disgruntled. "My friends, fates are cruel…"

Zack groans loudly.

"Anyway!" Musashi exclaims. "We'll show up tomorrow with an answer. Bye for now!" She grabs Genesis and Cloud and drags them outside, Zack following behind her like an obedient puppy.

Genesis is still monologing about juice so Cloud decides to speak up once they're outside. "Let's get to the apartment and discuss thing so Karna can join in." 

Everyone agrees and they hurry to the apartment.

Once inside, Karna makes himself visible. "The bomb - it really was an accident. They were not lying." He says, stoic as ever. "I have a skill that allows me to sense if someone is trying to decieve me with words."

"Oh. Nifty." Zack replies, blinking. "Well, what do we do?"

"The job itself wasn't that bad." Cloud replies, shrugging. "I wouldn't mind doing another one."

"It feels good to take a bit of revenge on Shinra, doesn't it?" Genesis chuckles, smiling a bit too widely for Cloud's taste. "I'd say do it - but this time take Karna with you. He'll stay invisible and can communicate with me over long distance."

"Hmmm…" Karna appears to be thoughtful. "I am not very good at communication, but I will try."

"I'm sure you'll do fine!" Genesis waves his hand dismissively. 

"Let's have Musashi stay with Zack maybe?" Cloud suggests. "For the same reasons."

"Sounds good to me!" Musashi grins happily. "I bet we'll do fine."

"Now that that's clear, it won't make sense if we just send Cloud with an invisible Karna. I'll go with, with an invisible Musashi!" Zack squats up and down, looking quite proud of himself.

"That's… not too bad of a plan I suppose." Genesis answers after a moment. "It will work - I'll get some more jobs for us in the meantime, and come in as backup if anything goes wrong."

"It will be fine!"

* * *

It isn't. Everything is going to shit. There is a giant robot and more explosions - Cloud really wishes he said no to this.

_ 'You'd feel bad saying no to Tifa.'  _ Musashi's teasing voice echoes through his brain. Cloud ignores her.

At least they make quick work out of the robot - Musashi and Karna providing invisible back up. Maybe it will be fine-

Except it's not because life hates him. "Cloud!" Tifa yells out, horrified he's trapped on the other side of them, a gaping hole separating them. 

The ground is rapidly getting destroyed and Cloud's pretty sure he's going to fall to his death soon. Joy. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!"

"You better be!" Zack yells out, restraining himself from jumping down to him. "I won't forgive you if you aren't!"

"I will be! Go!" The ground gives out on him before he can watch them leave. Now falling, he tries to catch himself, only to fail.

"Fuck." 

_ 'Don't worry Cloud! I'll save you!'  _ Oh! The servants! 

_ 'No, stay with Zack, Musashi. Send Karna after me- remember what we discussed?'  _ They can communicate this way too.

_ '... Fine, but you better give me Udon after this!'  _

Suddenly, Karna appears in front of him, catching Cloud in his arms. They somehow slow down - probably another servant thing again. He's not going to question it now.

"Thanks for the save." It is a bit awkward to be held in a bridal carry by a guy he barely knows but there is worse. At least Karna is good looking.

"Of course. I will not allow my comrades to fall to their death." Aww, he's such a nice guy. "Should I get us up?"

An explosion comes from above. "...Maybe that's not the best idea." Cloud yells slightly when Karna dodges a falling piece of rubble mid air. He'll deny that later. "Can you get us to the ground safely?"

"That should pose no problem." Karna dodges more rumble, and their descend begins. "No harm shall befall you."

That's. Cloud coughs into his fist, trying to hide the slight flush that has overtaken his cheeks. "Th-thanks. Can you tell Genesis he should get his gear ready? I'm going to have him meet up with us once we arrive -and once I figure out where we are."

"Of course."

* * *

"And Cloud is really okay?" Zack asks Musashi, worry evident on his face.

"Yep! He's having a nice, romantic fall!" She giggles, looking unconcerned.

"He's having a What."

Musashi's grin grows large. "Karna is putting some moves on your boyfriend! Holding in his arms, saying he'll protect him from all harm…"

"He’s not my boyfr- wait, Karna's what now." Zack blinks, surprised how… negative he feels about that. He should be happy Cloud is fine, right? Well, he  _ is, _ but there is this sour aftertaste… "Ugh, never mind! We have things to do!"

"Yes, yes! Whatever you say chief!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really absorbed in playing Sekiro lately so I haven't written much sdffgh  
> oh and I grailed Karna to Lv 100 i'm so happy aaaaa


	6. Newlyweds

“Where should I land?” Karna asks as they slowly get closer to ground.

“Uhhh…” Looking around, Cloud spots a church, a big hole in the roof. He points at it. “There, fall through the hole and then we’ll walk out. Should be less… eye-catching.” 

Nodding in agreement, Karna descends down the hole, landing in the middle of a small flower field. Cloud blinks, surprised. He feels like he saw those before…

“Um…” Both Karna and Cloud startle, turning around to see a girl. She’s staring at them, wide eyed. Fuck. She then blinks, shaking her head, looking confused. “Oh! You’re the one that bought a flower before.” Oh! The flower girl. But is she just. not going to ask?

Maybe it’s denial. Cloud can deal with denial. “You’re that flower girl. Aerith, was it?” He answers with a nod. “What are you doing in here?”

Aerith stares at him, eyebrows raised. “Your friend is standing on my flowers.” What- oh yeah, Karna’s still carrying him- oh god he was supposed to keep Karna a secret.

“I apologize.” Karna bows slightly, before carefully stepping out of the field. He still doesn’t set Cloud down. “I did not mean to land in your flowers. I hope they did not come to harm.”

“Don’t worry!” She exclaims. “They’re though. About the landing though....” Aerith trails off. Ah. There it is.

Oh Shiva’s tits they don’t have a cover story. Oh Odin’s beard how do they explain this. Oh sweet Gaia. “We uh. just got married!” CLOUD WHY DID YOU SAY THAT.

Both Karna and Aerith blink at him. Cloud flushes and continues quickly. “I… uh. We did our vows on the roof and then jumped down into the church. Karna’s… religion uh. it has some odd practices.”

Karna looks extremely confused. Cloud looks at him pleadingly. Karna stares at him for a long moment, before nodding. Oh thank god. 

“O...kay. I’m not sure why you chose a church in Sector 5 for that but okay!” Aerith still looks somewhat confused. “I’m happy for you two, congrats!” She genuinely looks happy. Cloud feels bad.

At least they know where they are now.

“Th-thanks.” This is a horrible cover story. “Um, Karna could you let me down?” It’s kind of nice to be held this long but it’s starting to get embarrassing.

Karna blinks at him. “Of course.” He sits Cloud down gently. “I am sorry, I have not introduced myself yet. I am Karna… Strife.” That sounds so awkward. Cloud blushes.

“Aerith Gainsborough at your service!” The girl smiles at them gently. “I sell flowers in the slums.”

“Admirable” Karna replies, sounding somewhat awed. “This place has so little greenery. You are doing Midgar a great service.”

“Thank you!” Aerith’s smile becomes even brighter. “Midgar full of flowers, Wallet full of money as I always say.” Her words have a… melchalonic feel to them. Cloud is unsure why. “It’s such a coincidence for us to meet again! On your wedding day too! How about you two stay a bit?”

Karna and Cloud look at each other. They aren’t exactly in a hurry- and it kills time until Genesis can meet them. “I… I guess we can stay for a bit.” Cloud finally replies after a moment.

“Really!? That’s great!” Aerith jumps up, happy. “I can get you guys some flowers too. What’s a wedding without flowers?”

“...Right.” Cloud can’t believe she’s buying his awful cover story. Dear Gaia, Genesis will tease him mercilessly for this. Cloud already has regrets. 

Suddenly the door opens, a red haired person in a suit walking in. A Turk, Cloud is pretty sure. “I’ll see myself in, thanks.” He comes to stop in front of them. “And just who the hell are you?”

“Newlyweds!” Aerith exclaims cheerfully. “Also maybe my bodyguards, if they say yes.”

“Uh.” Cloud glances at Karna, who just shrugs. “Yeah. We are. It will cost you though. A lot.” 

Aerith nods, agreeing. “I would offer a date, but I won’t make you cheat on your wedding day!” Her eyes sparkle mischievously. “How about a bunch of flowers instead?”

“Blondie and Spiky Nightmare are your bodyguards?” The Turk raises his brows, cutting through their banter. “His eyes… you hired a SOLDIER?”

“Ex-SOLDIER.” That’s their cover story - it’s too much of a hassle to explain the mako in Cloud’s blood otherwise. “First Class.”

“Pah!” The Turk snorts. “Yeah right.”

Cloud scoffs and attacks him. Karna falls into step behind him. “You talk too much.”

“Mind the flowers!” Aerith reminds them as the brawl starts. Ho boy, this is going to be a piece of work.

* * *

Genesis can’t believe his ears. “Newlyweds!” He snickers to himself. “Cloud, you silly gay idiot. At least you have good taste.” Poor Karna sounded so confused! Thankfully he asked Genesis for advice - this is the most wonderful cover story he had the pleasure of being part of. 

“Poor Zack won’t know what hit him.” Chuckling, Genesis finishes gathering all their supplies. He doubts they’ll return to this apartment. “A church in Sector 5…”

_ ‘Genesis.’  _ Karna’s voice echoes in his brain.  _ ‘We left the church, running away from a red haired man in a suit and some Shinra grunts.’ _

_ ‘A Turk!?’  _

_ ‘We also accepted a job as bodyguards for a flower girl.’  _ Karna continues calmly, like he didn’t just give Genesis a heart attack.  _ ‘We’re going to wall market. Cloud said to meet us there..’ _

Genesis rubs his temples and sighs.  _ ‘My friend, do you fly away now? Fine, but Cloud and me will have Words.’ _

With another sigh, Genesis makes his way to wall market.

* * *

Musashi is laughing herself silly and Zack is confused. “Did something happen?”

“Nothing!” She keeps laughing. “Nothing at all!”

Zack doesn’t believe her one bit.

“We gotta go to wall market Zack!” Musashi is still chuckling as she tugs his arm. “Genesis and Cloud are going there as well.”

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Zack can’t wait to see Cloud again - he can’t help but worry about the guy-

Laughter rips him out of his thoughts. Just what’s up with Musashi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love bullying Cloud ;)
> 
> Also I managed to pull Holmes! been on a luck streak lately


End file.
